bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kujaku Kuchiki
| birthday = January 5 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 120 lbs | affiliation = , , | occupation = Lieutenant of the | team = Eighth Division | partner = Raian Getsueikirite | previous partner = | base of operations = 8th Division barracks, Kuchiki Manor, , | relatives = Raian Getsueikirite (adoptive cousin) | education = | shikai = Kōtaku no Aruao | bankai = Unknown | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kujaku Kuchiki (孔雀 朽木, Kuchiki Kujaku) is the former Third Seat, and current lieutenant of the . His captain is Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance Kujaku, like most members of the Kuchiki clan, has long raven-black hair and red eyes. He also has pronounced ridges on his face. While on duty, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō. While at the Kuchiki manor in Soul Society, however, he wears a long black robe and a kenseikan. He also often wears a necklace made out of . Personality Kujaku is a mysterious individual from the Kuchiki clan. Like most members of the clan, Kujaku shows unsurpassed control of his emotions, being able to remain completely serious in almost any situation. He rarely shows surprise, and even when he does, he is quick to recompose himself. Unlike , Kujaku doesn't seem to be arrogant; though he is proud of his lineage and will defend his honor, as a member of the Kuchiki, to the death. Kujaku is very loyal to Soul Society, specifically the Gotei 13 and his division, putting it's goals and success before even his own life. He has openly stated that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect his captain and his division, and is thus looked up to by the lower ranking members of the Eighth Division. Despite this, Kujaku seems to be a genuinely compassionate person, who cares greatly about those in his clan (even those who are adopted into it) and his division, willing to go to any length to protect them. Background Kujaku was born into the Kuchiki family as the eldest son of his family. Due to this, he was set to be the head of the Kuchiki clan once he got older. During his days in the Shinō Academy, he was praised for his incredible mastery of all the material taught to him. By the time he had completed his four years in the academy, he was already able to use his Shikai, and was near the level of a lieutenant power-wise. He was later selected by Raian Getsueikirite, newly promoted captain of the Eighth Division, to be his lieutenant, despite his young age and relative inexperience. Powers & Abilities : Kujaku is competent with his Zanpakutō's sealed state. He is easily able to fight off other seated officers, and can hold his own against opponents. * : As a result of his Zanpakutō's unique Shikai state, Kujaku is a master of using bōjutsu. He can fight so well with this style, that his released Zanpakutō is almost like an extension of his limbs. Kidō Master: Despite being only the lieutenant of his division, Kujaku has incredible mastery over Kidō. He has been shown to be capable of using Hadō as strong as #92. Sanjū Tomoe Happa, and Bakudō as strong as #82. Jōen Kūkuheki without incantation.Databook; Hidden He is also talented enough to create his very own Kidō by modifying the #82 Kidō. * Oni Yūrei Kōken (鬼幽霊後見, Ogre Spectral Guardian): Kujaku creates a skeletal, spectral being with three hands, each with six fingers, around the user. This kidō both protects the user from external attacks and allows the user to focus Kidō and other attacks through its large hands for offense. It uses up significant reiatsu. : Being the Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, as well as a member of the noble Kuchiki clan, Kujaku has a sizable amount of spiritual energy. As he is able to both use and maintain his Oni Yūrei Kōken Kidō technique, which drains significant reiatsu, for a decent amount of time, he has above average reiatsu. He has also alluded to the fact that he may have a Bankai. Zanpakutō Kōtaku no Aruao (光沢の有る青, Peacock Blue); His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. * : Raiku is released by the command Seethe (沸き上がる, Wakiagaru). When released, the katana turns into a with three rings hanging from its main ring. : Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed * : Not Yet Revealed. References